Open Moto X Wiki
"...economic growth springs from better recipes, not just from more cooking." :::Paul Romer Jump to: To Do - Engineering - Design - Sponsorship - Philosophy - Build your own ---- .]]Open Moto X is a new TTXGP racing team. We are radically open (for example we have helped potential rivals find sponsors) and encourage anyone interested in electric motorcycles and racing futures to "get stuck in". If you are not an Mechatronic design engineer with a PhD in electric powered motorcycles and 20 years of race experience we still need your help. There are important things that need doing. The initial objective is to have a team ready for the Southern European Series of races in 2011. If you want to set up a team based on a similar approach or if you want to use our designs or our ideas for build to then feel free to adapt what we are doing here to your own purposes. We are recruiting We are looking for a Team Director and a Chief Engineer. If you know anyone that might be interested, tell them that Open Moto X wants to talk to them. Open Moto X is committed to employing the best people regardless of age, sex, colour, sexual orientation or academic qualifications. Contacting us - contributing to the project * This is our wiki. We expect most of the action to happen here and as we grow on IRC. * We also have a blog * and an email address * You can also follow us on Twitter Our team colours are grey and yellow. We are going to do great, innovative things with motorcycle engineering, have fun and win some races along the way. Wanted: A crowd of good people with electric dreams We need people. Lots of people. People with different skills. People that can make things, write things, design things, ride things and lots of people that want to win things. Just getting to the starting line means that we will need a few good engineers and an automotive designer or two. If you want to help then you simply make yourself an account and start adding ideas and improvements to this wiki. Discussion pages are uses to ask questions and raise objectons to the project plan. To win races we are going to need money - to get money we need either a lot of people making small donations or a few people giving a large amount. Or we can play roulette spielen. To get people interested enough to join the project we need translators and people who are good communicating and people who are good at project management. Quite soon we will probably need a lawyer who is into bikes and knows something about corporate law, particularly how best to incorporate the project as a w:Industrial and provident society. We also need some really ambitious people who will take what we build here, adapt it, improve it and make it even more successful. Last but not least, we need some cynics and a few trolls to keep us from getting lazy. This is your project to make your own. There are very few house rules, but without them we are nothing. Latest activity Category:Browse